In an electric/electronic part, LED lighting, a semiconductor module, and various sensors, there is a joint between a semiconductor chip and a ceramic, a glass, a metal, or a resin. Usually, such a joint is joined with a solder material, a low melting point glass, or a resin.
However, in a case of joining in which materials to be joined have many different characteristics and physical properties, joining is difficult disadvantageously. For example, in a case where materials to be joined with largely different linear coefficients of thermal expansion are joined to each other, joining is difficult because a joining material cracks or peels due to presence of a residual stress at the time of joining.
PTL 1 discloses a joined body in which a frame body is formed on a joining surface along a periphery of a joining layer in order to separate a position where a thermal stress concentrates from a position where a joining portion of a ceramic substrate easily breaks.
PTL 2 discloses a composite sealing material in which sealing material layers are formed on both surfaces of a glass film in order to suppress, when glass substrates are sealed with each other, a decrease in sealing strength due to an undue stress remaining in the glass substrates or a sealed portion after laser sealing because of a difference in a coefficient of thermal expansion between the glass substrates and the sealing material. PTL 2 further discloses that the sealing material contains a bismuth-based glass powder and a refractory filler.